


Never Let You Go

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, another one in which Bucky leaves for war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will I ever get tired of this trope? Nah. Will you? Maybe. This one might be the last straw. You'll never know until you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

    When Steve woke up and gained his bearings, it was all he could do not to burst into tears.

    Bucky was leaving.

    They’d said their goodbyes last night, neither of them expecting Steve to be awake when Bucky actually left in the early morning. But not everything in life can go according to plan.

    The sun was just rising, and when Steve turned over on his side, he saw that Bucky was silently moving about their room as he gathered up last-minute items. He was already dressed in his uniform, and would be leaving for the train station any minute now.

    Steve knew it was now or never.

    He yawned loudly and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He heard Bucky give a sigh, and wondered briefly if he was agitated or relieved that Steve had woken.

“Mornin’, punk.” Bucky greeted him, snapping shut his dinky suitcase before sitting on the bed next to Steve.

“Jerk.” Steve mumbled, his eyes lazily grazing over Bucky’s form in an effort to soak in his presence. The fact that he may never see Bucky again was very real and daunting. Steve shook a little as he tried his best to stay composed.

    Bucky saw right through him, of course, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Walk me to the door?” He asked, his voice quiet.

  _Hell, he’s the one going off to war. I should be comforting him_. Steve thought. Aloud, he told Bucky he would follow him.

    They’d made it out to the living room, when Bucky paused next to their one window. He was about to turn around, but Steve took his spur of the moment chance and rushed forward to encircle his arms around Bucky’s waist. He buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder, and felt the man heave a sigh. A warm hand wrapped around Steve’s clasped ones and squeezed.

“ ‘M gonna miss you, Stevie.” Bucky whispered, his voice thick, and for a moment Steve was afraid he was going to cry.

“Miss you too.” Steve mumbled against the coarse cloth of the military uniform. He closed his eyes and held Bucky a little tighter, his heart fluttering in his chest.

    He didn’t want Bucky to leave.

“I gotta go.” Bucky forced out after they’d held each other for a few minutes. From the way his voice scratched, Steve knew he was crying. That knowledge pulled on the last strings of Steve’s composition, and tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Okay.”

    He let go, only to have Bucky turn around and scoop him into the tightest embraced he’d experienced in his life. Bucky buried his head against Steve’s neck, his hot breath and wet skin startling Steve. But, he held back just as close.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Buck.”

    He felt Bucky smile, and then he was released. Bucky held him at arm’s length, taking him in one last time, before he turned and headed for the door.

“Don’t do anythin’ stupid while ’m gone.” He called hoarsely over his shoulder as he walked through the doorway.

Steve grinned at him. “You’re takin’ all the stupid with you.”

The exchanged waves, and then Bucky was down the stairs and gone.

For how long, Steve could only guess.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> The picture's source can be found here: http://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/124679196842/the-day-bucky-shipped-out


End file.
